Technical Field
The present description relates to systems, methods and articles for counting steps using an accelerometer, such as a wearable accelerometer.
Description of the Related Art
A pedometer is a portable electronic, mechanical or electromechanical device that counts steps taken by a person. Pedometers may be employed in various devices, such as, for example, fitness, pedestrian dead reckoning (PDR) and other portable and wearable devices in order to count steps taken by a person. The count may be employed to estimate distance traveled, to recognize activities (e.g., run, walk, etc.), to estimate calories burned, etc. In PDR devices, for example, a count may be used to estimate the position of a person alone or in combination with other positioning signals, such as global positioning signals (GPS), radio signals, etc. The accuracy of the pedometer may impact the accuracy of the estimates.
Pedometers may be incorporated into clothing and accessories, for example, in the form of embedded electronic devices, and may be incorporated into various electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal devices, etc.